


Kind of gross

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When was the last time you washed your hair?"</p>
<p>Krista does not approve of Ymir's grooming habits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of gross

Christa absentmindedly scratched Ymir’s head.  
“Ugh, Ymir, really?”  
Ymir propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at Christa.  
“What?”  
“When was the last time you washed your hair?”  
“Dunno,” Ymir shrugged. Christa wrinkled her nose.  
“It feels gross.”  
“Then don’t touch it. It’s my hair anyway.” Ymir lay back down to nap as Christa stared with horrified fascination at her head.

-

The next day, as Ymir was walking back to the dorm after training, she found herself tackled to the ground. Something wet and vaguely rotten-smelling dripped onto the back of her neck. Christa planted herself firmly on Ymir’s back, with a handful of mud from the pond they’d passed earlier. She rubbed it into Ymir’s hair.  
“There,” she said, leaning back with a satisfied look on her face. “Now you _have_ to wash it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I really wanted to see so I wrote it myself. I love these girls and have no idea what I'm doing


End file.
